


and let me kiss you

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: “Julian, why the hell d’you go and say a thing like that for?”





	and let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

“I – oh god.”

Babe’s heart feels like it’s gone from zero to a hundred in two seconds flat; it’s racing like a jackhammer, threatening to burst out of his chest. It’s hard to breathe; for a long moment, all he can do is sit there and stare at the boy across from him, flush faced and swaying on his feet.

“Julian, why the hell d’you go and say a thing like that for?”

His demand only gets a giggle out of his friend as Julian leans a bit closer. “Because I wanna.”

This is insane. This is ridiculous. This _isn’t happening._ “You’re drunk.”

“I’m not,” replies Julian, and it’s true. He’s only had a few beers tonight – less than Babe. For such a skinny guy, Julian’s got a heavy-hitting tolerance. He’s only tipsy right now, but the alcohol seems to have endowed him with the courage he needs.

The courage… to do what? To brazenly ask if he can, of all things –

“Can I kiss you?” Julian says again, and Babe feels his cheeks flare with heat.

“Stop _saying_ that!”

“That ain’t an answer.” There’s a pout in Julian’s voice. Babe is pretty sure he’s lost his mind – or Julian’s lost his mind, or they both have. This can’t be happening. Julian can’t be serious – because they’re friends, they’ve been friends since the second grade, and friends don’t just kiss each other like it’s nothing.

Babe fumbles for an answer and finds himself lost. What’s the problem? Does he… _not_ want to kiss Julian?

No, that’s not it. Actually, he wouldn’t be adverse to kissing Julian at all. The realization hits him like a punch, and he goes still, brows furrowed. He wouldn’t mind kissing Julian. In fact, the idea gives him a rush of something that almost feels like excitement. That really doesn’t make sense. Should he be thrilled by the idea of kissing his best friend? What does that mean? Could it mean that Babe is really –

A sudden grip on the front of his shirt startles him out of his shock. “Babe,” Julian says, and when Babe looks up he finds the other boy close enough to take his breath away. “Stop thinking so much – and _kiss_ me.”

So, that’s what Babe does.

Julian tastes electric against his lips – some weird blend of mountain dew and Budweiser, cherries and something he can’t even try to place. His lips are chapped, but they move against Babe’s own with such enthusiasm that he hardly notices. When Julian’s hand comes up to cup the back of his neck, Babe leans into the touch.

His heart is racing, and each second causes it to pound harder and harder. He feels Julian’s tongue skirt across his lips, just enough to electrify him, and Babe’s eyes shoot open. Julian’s looking at him too, gaze dark and wicked in a way that sends a shiver of excitement up Babe’s spine.

What are they doing? He has no clue, and he’s probably going to regret this tomorrow. (He’s definitely going to regret this, there’s no question there.)

Somehow, with Julian’s lips against his right now, he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
